


The Birth

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Baby, Birth, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, The Promise Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gives birth to a baby boy but he wants more – to have his family around him, and that includes Gibbs. </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birth

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of 'The Promise' series. Written for ncis-drabble challenge: #348. Birth

< * >  < * >  < * >

**The Birth**

"Hospital. _Now_." Gibbs looked calm but Tony could feel his hand shaking when he helped him into the car.

Gibbs drove at a breakneck speed, while Tim sat in the back, supporting Tony. "You'll be fine, just fine." It didn't sound like Tim believed his own words.

"It's okay," Tony said. "I mean, men have been doing this since the dawn of time, right?"

They were only partway there when Tony began to have trouble catching his breath. He gasped, "I think…s-something's wrong."

Tim held him tight. "I'm right here, Tony."

"I th-think I'm bleeding."

"Oh, Jesus," said Tim, his voice far away. "Can't you drive any faster?"

"I'm so cold…"

"Don't you dare do this to me, Tony… _Tony_!"

< * >  < * >

Tony was wheeled into a room, IVs, monitors and oxygen put in place. A contraction cut across his abdomen and he groaned. " _God_. I don't wanna do this any more."

Gibbs spoke in Tony's ear, his breath warm and familiar. "You do _not_ give up."

Tim was at his side so Tony reached out for him. "The baby…"

"The baby's fine, Tony," Tim assured him.

"Timmy, make sure…"

"Shhh. _Please_ , Tony," Tim begged. "Nurse, what's the delay?"

"Name the baby…Jackson Nicholson. Promise?"

Tim sounded like he was crying. "We'll talk about names after he's born, okay?"

The pain was terrible, cutting him in half. Gibbs clung to his hand and somehow Tony managed to whisper, "Don' let go."

"Nobody's goin' anywhere, Tony."

"Promise…?"

" _Tony_!"

"His stats are dropping! Let's get him in. _Now_ , people!"

< * >  < * >

They delivered the baby safely, but afterwards Tony still had trouble breathing so they kept him in ICU for two days. The first time he held his baby, Tony couldn’t stop crying, which scared everyone, including Gibbs.

Abby, Jimmy, Ducky – they all came by to admire the newborn but when Tony looked for Gibbs, he was nowhere to be seen.

"He left," said Abby. "He looked upset."

"Tim, tell Jethro to get back in here."

"Tony, if he doesn't want–"

Tony said stubbornly, "He's family, and I don't want him left out."

When Tim returned, he reported that Gibbs must have left.

Tony phone Gibbs and left a message. "Jethro, come back. You need to be a part of this."

"Tony, he doesn't need–"

"I am not leaving him out in the cold. Now, d'you want to hold your son or not?"

< * > < * >

Tim was sound asleep in a bedside chair when Gibbs slipped in quietly. He watched Tony gently guide the baby's mouth to a nipple. A little fist clenched and the baby began suckling.

"He looks like you, Tony."

Tony smiled up at Gibbs. "I've never felt anything like this. Overwhelmed, with love."

"Babies'll do that to you," Gibbs said wistfully.

"This is about more than my baby."

Gibbs stared at him, then said, his voice rough, "It won't work."

"I'm not letting go, Jethro. Not of you, or Tim, or any part of this."

Gibbs didn't respond and when Tony next looked up, he was gone.

< * > end < * >


End file.
